


I Just Want To Tell You How Much I Care

by FahcLove



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Barb's super ace and super gay, F/F, I just finished the show, I love Barb, and Benny, its so good, kinda different, she can't even handle it, this was p fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barb's last thought was of Nancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Tell You How Much I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things is so good of course I had to write something. Also this is my fave ship.
> 
> Note: I used different fonts based on where Barb is. Have fun figuring out what's what
> 
> Enjoy!!

Barb was having the worse night of her life. First, she was dragged to a silly party she didn't even want to be at, since she would only see Nancy kissing Steve. Then she cut herself while trying to open a can of beer. And don't even get her mentioned on the fact that all of them are underage! After that, she left to get cleaned up, and when she came back, Nancy was soaking wet and going up to Steve's room to "change". Then they had a fight. Now, Barbara was just sitting on the diving board, thinking.

_She remembered when she first met Nancy. Back when she was going into 3rd grade, Nancy was the quiet kid in the corner, and Barbara decided to risk it and talk to her. The rest is history._

Barbara was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the blood that dripped from the towel into the pool.

_Then, in 8th grade, Barbara started developing, strong feelings for Nancy. Much stronger than friends. Much more like, crush feelings._

_She had put it aside, saying that it was her imagination, but nowadays, it was hard to watch her best friend with a boufriend. She felt jealous._

_Of course this was crazy! No girl could ever like another girl! Right?_

The monster growled softly behind her, but she didn't notice.

_Maybe I do like Nancy. Barb mused over that thought until she heard a sound from behind her, snapping her back into reality._

She turned around to find a human-like monster with no face lunging at her. She screamed and everything went black.

**Barbara woke up covered in goo and stickiness. Her glasses were covered, so she tossed them. That when she noticed, she wasn't at Steve's house.**

**It seemed she was in a concrete cell, covered in tentacle-like things that she had never seen before.**

**Then she heard it. The growling.**

**Turning around, she was met face to face with the same monster from before. Shrieking, she ran to the wall of the concrete cell, trying to find some kind of ladder of some sort.**

**She screamed for Nancy. Maybe, just maybe, she was close, and would come to her rescue.**

**The monster grabbed her ankle, tripping her. Screaming some more, she shook herself free and grabbed the nearest tentacle. Surprisingly, it was a ladder.**

**She tried to heave herself up, screaming for Namcy, for anyone, while the mister keep pulling at her ankles.**

**Finally, she pulled her torso over the edge, sighing slightly in relief when the monster grabbed her knees, pulling her with the force of a car. She grabbed the top of the ladder, but she knew her fingers were slipping.**

**She wasn't going to survive this.**

**Barbara thought over everything that had happened in her life. School. Home. Her friends. Teachers. _Nancy_. Her only regret was telling Nancy how she felt. And that the last thing they did was fight.**

**Using the last of her strength, she screamed Nancy's name one last time, maybe one day she'll hear it, and know how much Barbara cared for her.**

**Then the monster gave one final tug, and Barbara disappeared into the swimming pool, never to be seen again.**


End file.
